Espias
by Uru Yuy
Summary: Espias, secuestros, bailarines y accion encontraras en este fic YAOI


Espias

By Chipita and Uru Yuy

Una sombra pasó por corredores sin ser vista, se asomo por una ventana y dejo su mochila en el suelo, cuando confirmo que estaba en buena posición abrió la mochila sacando partes de un arma la cual fue armando eficientemente, cuando terminó, se instalo su rifle largo alcance en posición para disparar viendo por el lente y buscando su blanco. Estaba esperando la oportunidad para acabar con él, miraba fijamente a través del lente, vio pasar a los guardaespaldas y detrás venia el que esperaba, se coloco en posición y soltó un disparo limpio, "Misión cumplida" dijo, los guardaespaldas vieron caer a su jefe sin que se dieran cuenta de donde había venido el disparo, la sombra se retiro de la ventana y guardo su arma desarmándola, tomo todas sus cosas y se retiró de la misma forma que llego, siendo una sombra.

Un joven salía de un callejón y entro en un auto estacionado en la salida, mientras conducía se quitaba la ropa oscura que llevaba sobre una polera y unos jeans. En un semáforo rojo aprovecho para guardar la ropa que se retiro en la misma mochila y la coloco en el asiento de atrás del copiloto. Al colocarse el verde aceleró y coloco un poco de música hasta que llego a un hotel donde lo recibió el portero abriéndole la puerta, tomo su mochila y salió entregando las llaves. Se dirigió a la puerta que ya estaba sujeta por otro portero y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, las personas al pasar lo miraban fascinado, la postura, su forma de caminar, esa seriedad atrayente, realmente el joven era precioso, masculino e intrigante, entro en el ascensor y con impaciencia espero a que llegara a su piso. Cuando se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas se aproximo a la puerta de su habitación y deslizo la tarjeta en la cerradura la cual abrió al reconocerla, se quito su chaqueta y la dejo en el sillón del recibidor de ese cuarto que más bien parecía un departamento que una habitación. Se dirigió al teléfono, marco y espero la conocida señal.

--Florería Ran

--Un encargo a Sank

--Espere un minuto.......................................código de acceso (le hablo otra voz)

--Wing 0

--Voz reconocida, la llamada esta siendo asegurada, buenas noches Señor Yuy, lo transfiero de inmediato

--bien

--Habla Merquise

--Misión cumplida

--Heero, que bueno saber de ti, yo también estoy bien gracias

--Déjate de payasadas

--Esta bien, pero por lo menos podrías saludar

--Solo te llamo para confirmar que el blanco esta eliminado, que? No tenias a nadie que pudiera hacer este trabajo de niños

--Pero si eres un niño

--grrrr

--esta bien, un joven, bueno realmente si tenia a quien mandar, pero como no te gusta estar sin hacer nada preferí que te entretuvieras mientras recopilaba información para tu nueva misión y además preparaba tu transferencia de universidad y tu hogar

--transfiere los datos a mi señal y dame algunos detalles – se acerco a su latop y la conecto para poder recibir los datos

--bien, empecemos, tu siguiente misión es en Barcelona España, llegaras al aeropuerto del Prat e iras directamente al Hotel Arts, ahí estarás hasta que te consiga un departamento o casa que te acomode, tu cuenta tiene una nueva carga, va incluido tu pago, mas los gastos estimados que tendrías en tres meses, si la misión se alarga te haremos una nueva carga.

--mmmm

--La misión va detallada en el informe que te acabo de enviar.

--mmmm espera – revisó su correo y vio el archivo donde aparecían fotos de chicos -............mmmmm secuestros, interesante.

--No son secuestros normales Heero

--que quieres decir?

--Los secuestran y los entregan cuando reciben el rescate, pero ...... los entregan completamente maltratados y violados. Los dos jóvenes que ves frecuentaban e incluso bailaban en una famosa discoteca de Barcelona llamada Giovanotti, podrías empezar a investigar por ahí ya que se encuentra en la misma ciudad a la que irás.

--Esa zona es Gay cierto?

--jejejeje veo que estas enterado, no sabia de esa inclinación sexual tuya

--baka, tengo bien claro lo que me gusta así que no molestes

--jejejeje quiero llegar a conocer a la persona que te atrape Heero, será hombre o mujer?

--Por supuesto que mujer, al que le gustan los hombres es a ti Zech

--el homo fóbico Yuy, jejejeje nunca cambias. Bueno volviendo al tema, en recepción encontraras tus pasajes a Barcelona para dos días mas, cuando llegues a tu habitación encontraras el armamento que solicitas normalmente y en el aeropuerto estará tu auto esperándote. Creo que eso es todo, cualquier cosa esta mas que decirte que me comuniques, aunque conociéndote no me llamaras hasta que acabes. Buena suerte y cuídate, puede que te haga una visita aprovechando que andas por esos barrios.

--Mmmm... te mandare mi informe de esta misión, adiós

Heero llegó a Barcelona sobre las 21:00 hrs, concretamente al Aeropuerto del Prat, había tenido un agotador viaje desde Japón. Nada más detenerse el avión en la pista de aterrizaje, cogió su bolsa de mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta de desembarque. Pasó por el largo túnel que conectaba la salida del avión a la terminal a la cual accedería, que en este caso sería la B, el gran edificio de cristal dividido en las tres terminales del aeropuerto, A, B y C le dio la bienvenida. Ya con su bolsa de mano y su inseparable latop, tras pasar la aduana para revisar su documentación, se dirigió a buscar su equipaje con algo de fastidio, estaba cansado y quería llegar al hotel cuanto antes. Al traspasar las puertas electrónicas de cristal polarizado que separaban la zona de embarque y desembarque de la zona de espera del aeropuerto pudo apreciar la gran cantidad de gente que iba de un lado a otro arrastrando sus pesadas maletas, allí había un amplio catálogo de personajes, hombre, mujeres, ancianos, niños que no dejaban de llorar, jóvenes parejas de enamorados, demasiada gente para su gusto. Sin perder más tiempo y una vez que recogió todo su equipaje se dirigió al Stand de la Agencia de Viajes donde le guardaban, la documentación del vehículo, que Zech le había conseguido, junto con las llaves del mismo y alguna documentación adicional de poca importancia, como una guía turística de la cuidad, mapas de carreteras y de lugares de interés, todo lo necesario para su hipotético "viaje de estudios". El tiempo que se entretuvo en el Stand de Spain Air no fue demasiado, recogió las llaves de su nuevo coche y los demás documentos y dirigiéndose a las puertas rotatorias de cristal salió al exterior, gran cantidad de gente hacía cola en la acera para conseguir que algún taxi le llevase a su destino, cosa que agradeció a Zech por haberle proporcionado vehículo propio y no tener que aguantar la extensa fila de espera. Al cruzar la ancha carretera de cuatro carriles llegó al gran parking mirando el ticket de estacionamiento comprobó los datos "sección 18 número 1658", le esperaba su BMW 320 color gris perla, con cristales oscuros y llantas de aluminio, todo una preciosidad. Tras poner las maletas en el maletero, se subió en su coche y se dirigió a la salida del Aeropuerto con dirección a Barcelona, según consultó en su portátil debía tomar la Autopista A-16 para poder coger la Ronda Litoral y salir por la Salida 22 La Barceloneta y Hospital del Mar, no había perdida, de todas maneras encendió el navegador del BMW para ir sobre seguro, no estaba de humor para perderse en un cuidad tan concurrida como Barcelona.

El viaje no fue muy largo, la confortabilidad del auto y la música suave del cargador del coche le hizo relajarse para disfrutar del corto trayecto, no es que fuera muy interesante ver a través de su ventanilla los enormes polígonos industriales que se apreciaba al recorrer la autopista ni la cantidad de coches que circulaban junto con él por los túneles y pasos de la Ronda Litoral, pero al menos pudo disfrutar un rato de tranquilidad para ir organizado sus ordenes de prioridades para su nueva misión. Pronto pudo ver el mar como su puerto Olímpico, tan solo faltaban unos minutos y llegaría a su hotel. Nada más salir por la salida de la Ronda indicada pudo identificar la gran escultura dorada en forma de pez junto al Hospital del Mar que tenía vistas al paseo marítimo como a la playa de la Barceloneta, a unos quinientos metros más adelante se veían los dos edificios parecidos a las ahora inexistentes Torres Gemelas de New York, siendo uno de ellos su Hotel y el otro un importante edificio de oficinas y centro de convenciones conocido por La Torre Mapfre, recorrió la Avenida Litoral hasta llegar a la Plaza de los Voluntarios Olímpicos, plaza conmemorativa a todos aquellos voluntarios que ayudaron en las Olimpiadas de '92, para rodearla y tomar la calle Marina que daba hasta el muelle, a escasos metros de la intersección de la calle Marina con la Plaza de los Voluntarios se encontraba la entrada del parking del Hotel Arts. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de acceso al Hotel y nada más salir se le acercó el botones para aparcarle el automóvil y para hacerse cargo de las maletas...

Ya en su habitación, la recorrió con la vista y encontró el maletín que estaba esperando sobre el escritorio que se encontraba junto a la ventana, Dejo su bolso de mano sobre la gran cama y luego se acerco con su latop al escritorio, mientras este terminaba de encenderse abrió el maletín con su clave. Estaba todo el armamento solicitado, lo revisó y lo volvió a colocar en la misma posición. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y empezó a revisar la información que le habían enviado.

-- mmm cinco chicos secuestrados y recuperados pero en penosas condiciones, los chicos secuestrados tenían buena apariencia, de padres con dinero y frecuentaban famosos club nocturnos de la costa en Sitges. Los tres primeros son hetéros y los dos últimos gay, mmm no sé para que me colocan ese dato. Bueno a ver que más puede haber de interesante mmm ahhhh esto es importante, todos estudiaban en la universidad que me inscribió Zech, jeje ya veo, por eso me coloco ahí.

-- bip bip -sonó la entrada de una video llamada y presionó aceptar la llamada al reconocer la dirección

-- que quieres Zech?

-- Pero que seriedad hombre -apareció Zech en la pantalla sonriendo- no puedes sonreír un poco amigo?

-- mmm

-- Supongo que ya estas al corriente de la información que te envié y espero que haya sido de tu agrado la habitación, ya mañana podrás ver el departamento que te acabo de arrendar por tres meses, te estoy enviando el contrato de arriendo, la dirección y los datos de tus clases en un archivo. Hasta que termines el semestre estarás en esa universidad ya que si te cambio nuevamente de universidad este semestre puedes tener problemas con la aprobación de los ramos amigo jejejejeje

-- ya leí todo, el hotel esta bien y terminaré mi semestre aquí.

-- siempre de pocas palabras e Heero?

-- algo mas?

-- Si, los chicos de la universidad, específicamente los de tu grado salen a bailar los viernes a un club bien conocido en el barrio universitario ya que queda muy cerca de él, es el Giovanotti, donde desaparecieron dos de los chicos, ahí podrías empezar tu investigación, los sábados se van a la costa muchos de ellos. Ya que las fiestas en esa ciudad son muy entretenidas o es lo que dicen.

-- esta bien

-- Bueno eso es todo creo, ahhhh se me olvidaba, estudia chico mira que esta vez yo seré tu tutor jajajajaja, y espera una visita mía cuando estés en la costa porque me veras hermano

-- hermano?

-- nn claro, como tu hermano mayor me preocupo de tus estudios, por lo tanto estaré al pendiente de tus estudios jajajajaja

--baka

--A dormir ahora que mañana tienes tu primera clase, porque iras mañana o no iras hasta el lunes?

-- no dijiste que los viernes salen a bailar, debo aprovechar de inmediato, mientras menos demore esta misión mas me dedicare a mis estudios

--Esta bien, sabes Heero? Siempre me he preguntado porque estudias algo que ya manejas al 100

--y como otras veces que me has preguntado te contesto lo mismo, no te interesa

-- yo también te quiero Heero, adiós jajajaja – le dijo cortando la comunicación

-- baka

Cerró su latop y se dispuso a ordenar los materiales que necesitaría en su primer día de clases según las indicaciones que le mando Zech. No desempacaría, ya que mañana se iría a su departamento.

En la universidad había mucho movimiento a la hora de entrada, chicos por todos lados saludándose, Heero se quedó sentado en una fuente en los jardines del recinto, observando a cada persona que pasaba, ya había ido a reconocer sus salas de estudio así que ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Estaba en eso cuando vio a una pareja de chicas que al pasar todos saludaban ellas respondían al saludo con unas sonrisas preciosas. Preciosas? En que estaba pensando? Solo debo preocuparme de mi misión.

Una de las chicas iba saludando hacia atrás con su larga trenza de su cabello castaño moviéndose al ritmo de sus movimientos, todavía iba saludando cuando tropezó y calló con su lindo traserito al suelo mientras la otra chica se reía a carcajadas. Lindo traserito? Pero que me pasa? Mejor la ayudo a levantarse. Se acercó a ella extendiéndole la mano.

--Esta bien señorita?

--Señorita? – le pregunto levantando la vista topándose con unos ojos azules profundos – creo que te has equivocado amigo – le respondió mientras la otra chica no dejaba de reír. Heero colocó cara de sorpresa al percatarse que no era una mujer sino un chico que tenia una facciones tan perfectas y finas que podría pasarse por una chica.

--oh, lo siento

--no lo sientas, jejejeje – tomando la mano del muchacho para levantarse – no es la primera vez que me dicen lo mismo

--mmm – Heero no sabía que decir

--Hola, soy Hilde, eres nuevo este semestre? – le hablo la otra chica que se encontraba al lado de ellos extendiéndole la mano

--Hola – tomo su mano para saludarla – yo soy Heero y si, soy nuevo en este semestre

--ya veo por eso no conocías a mi hermano, jejejeje ya que yo creo que es el chico mas conocido que hay

--jajajajaja no exageres Hilde que lo vas a asustar, yo soy Duo, y como ya sabes esta es mi hermana Hilde.

--gusto en conocerlos, bueno... creo que me voy a clases, ya van a comenzar.

--sip, haber si nos vemos luego Heero

--Claro... Duo, Hilde – haciendo una inclinación de cabeza – nos vemos. – se alejo caminando sin volverse

--Claro que nos veremos cariño – dijo Duo por lo bajo, pero Hilde lo escucho

--Nueva presa Duo? Jejejejeje

--Lo dices como si tuviera muchos novios

-- Novios no, sé que solo has tenido uno, pero chicos que te han gustado jejejeje ya perdí la cuenta jejejeje

--eso sip , pero como tu también sabes hermanita es que no tendré novio hasta que sienta que es serio, no me gusta meterme con cada chico que conozco, solo son para pasar un rato agradable, bailar y tomarnos un trago – pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Hilde para continuar con su camino.

--es mejor, bueno ya has pensado en el show del viernes y sábado, harás los dos o solo uno?

--no lo sé. que me dice mi manager? – revolviéndole el pelo el cual era azulado y corto.

--es tu decisión, pero estamos un poco cortos de dinero por tus famosas revistitas que compras así que nos haría bien que bailaras en las dos partes.

--jejejeje es que tenia que comprarlas esta semana o si no después no las encuentro – rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

--siiiii como noooo ¬¬ – Lo tomo de su trenza tirándolo – apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases, nos vemos en el recreo donde siempre

--okis, bye Hilde

--bye Duo

Los dos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas. Cuando Duo llego a su salón el profesor venia detrás de él, se apresuro de ocupar un puesto, cuando miro donde sentarse se topo con una miraza azul que lo miraba fijamente y con sorpresa, sonriendo se acercó a él y se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

--Creo que nos vimos mas luego de lo que pensé jejejeje

--así parece – Heero lo miro un momento y luego se volteo a ver al profesor

--huuuuuiiiiiiiii pero que serio, no seas así Heero es malo para la salud ser muy serio

--Señor Maxwell, termino de conversar o todavía lo tengo que esperar? – Dijo el profesor

--jejejejeje los siento profesor, pero como tengo un compañero nuevo quería ser sociables, usted mismo a di...

--si si ya cállese por favor y tome atención a la clase

--claro – con cara de angelito

Cuando termino la clase Heero se levanto para retirarse, Duo iba detrás de él

--Hey Heero, que harás esta noche?

--nada

--quieres ir con un grupo de amigos a tomas un trago y bailar, que dices?

--se ve entretenido, esta bien – pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar pistas

--Bien, nos encontramos en la entrada del campo universitario

--Ok

--Que clase te toca ahora

--Proyectos

--ahhhhhh a mí también, que bien estaremos juntos

--eh? – se volvió a verlo sorprendido – que estudias Duo?

--Ingeniería de Telecomunicaciones

--Oh Dios – dijo por lo bajo Heero, aparte de tenerlo en una clase ahora lo veré en todas, no sabia porque pero le costaba concentrarse estando cerca de el.

--y tu?

--lo mismo – suspirando

--KAWAIII!!

--Que pasa Duo – le pregunto Hilde al acercarse a ellos

--Hola Hilde, es que Heero estudia la misma carrera que yo, así que estamos en todas las mismas clase – pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Hilde

--ya veo – observando al pobre de Heero que tenia la cabeza agachada en señal de agotamiento – creo que si sigues con esa energía cansaras a Heero muy luego de ti querido hermano – le susurró

--que? Porque lo dices?

--por nada

--mejor vamos a comer algo y volvamos a clases, estoy que muero por un café, no tome desayuno así que ....

--cállate Duo por favor que me tienes mareado – le dijo Heero

--Ups sí, por supuesto

--ves, te lo dije, no hables tanto o lo aburrirás – le susurra al oído

--esta bien Hilde ya entendí jejeje.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad llegando al ansioso final de estas para todos los universitarios. Como habían acordado en el descanso de clase, Heero, Duo y Hilde se encontraron en la estrada del campus.

--Ya estoy aquí – dijo Hilde algo cansada ya que venía corriendo desde su aula debido a que se le había hecho tarde.

--Llegas tarde Hilde, llevamos diez minutos esperándote.

--Ayyyy no te enfades Duito – le pidió Hilde abrazándose a él de manera cariñosa – es que ya sabes como son los de mi aula, siempre me entretienen para pedirme entradas para el Show.

--¿Show? – preguntó Heero sin saber a que se referían.

--Ah? es verdad, tú no lo sabes, como eres nuevo. Verás mi hermano es...

--Calla! – le interrumpió Duo poniendo su mano sobre la boca de su hermana para que no hablara más.

--Nani – exclamó Heero al no comprender la reacción del trenzado

--Jeje, es que mi hermana es una chismosa, jeje no es nada, nos vamos?

--Pero Duo! – exclamó Hilde al soltarse del agarre de su hermano – porque no me dejas explicárselo, tarde o temprano lo va ha saber, además esta noche viene a Giovanotti con nosotros – le comentó Hilde apartándose un poco de Heero.

--Es que no quiero que lo sepa aún, jeje. Si se lo digo no querrá venir esta noche y yo quiero que me vea, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?.

--Ay Duo no hay quien te entienda – exclamó en voz alta volviendo junto a Heero.

--¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Heero.

--No... no nada, por cierto, vives cerca? – le preguntó Duo a chico de ojos cobalto, para iniciar una conversación mientras caminaban por la Avenida Diagonal.

--Pues no, como acabo de llegar estoy en el Hotel Arts – le respondió secamente.

--El Hotel Arts?... guauuuu, ese hotel es uno de los mejores de Barcelona, debes de provenir de una familia muy importante, jeje que suerte tienes – comentó Duo impresionado.

--Duo no seas impertinente, esas cosas no se dicen – le Hilde algo avergonzada por el comentario que hizo su hermano.

--Lo siento Heero, jeje. Conoces la ciudad? Te lo digo porque aún es pronto, son las 6 de la tarde. Antes de ir a la disco querrás ir a cambiarte de ropa... pues me preguntaba que si querías ir antes a cenar o prefieres quedar en la puerta de Giovanotti?.

--Bueno la verdad preferiría quedar en la puerta de la discoteca, es que tengo algo que hacer antes – le respondió Heero sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

--A... bueno no pasa nada – le dijo Duo ocultando su desilusión, le hubiera gustado cenar con él para conocerlo más a fondo – mira toma – le dijo Duo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar. Nosotros estaremos sobre la once más o menos, pásate cuando puedas, espero que no te retractes, jeje – le comentó algo inseguro, no sabía porque pero ese joven de ojos cobalto le había cautivado tanto.

--Perfecto – mirando las señas donde habían quedado – y no te preocupes, iré en cuanto pueda, ahora si me disculpas, me marcho.

--Err... si claro adiós, nos vemos a las once en Giovanotti – le dijo Duo despidiéndose de él moviendo su mano hasta que lo perdió de vista.

--Duo – le llamó su hermana.

--Sip – le dijo con una sonrisa.

--No quiero parecer metiche o pesimista pero, ¿no crees que te has encariñado muy pronto con Heero? – le pregunto Hilde preocupada por su hermano – solo te había visto así con...

--¡No lo digas! No quiero oír su nombre nunca más, bastante daño me hizo, quiero olvidar todo lo referente a él – le dijo molesto borrando su sonrisa de inmediato.

--Lo sé, pero Duo, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, ni siquiera sabes si Heero es gay, puede que te estés equivocando con él.

--Sé que existe esa posibilidad Hilde, pero hay algo que me dice que tengo una posibilidad con él. Aunque sea remota voy a luchar por ella, y si me equivoco al menos habré sentido esa felicidad que sentí hace tanto tiempo y que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir.

--Pero puede que luego sea peor Duo si te ilusionas – le respondió Hilde caminando hacia la casa de ambos.

--Me da igual... por fin después de mucho tiempo me siento vivo y con ilusión por alguien, si eso se estropea, ya me preocuparé luego. Ahora volvamos a casa, tengo que lavarme el pelo y buscar lo que me pondré esta noche, quiero impresionar a Heero, jeje.

--Baka – le dijo Hilde con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que su hermano se estaba precipitando le gustaba verlo feliz como no hacía tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, en el despacho principal de la multinacional compañía Rabbera&Winner.

--Señor Winner? El Señor Barton por la línea dos – le dijo la secretaria al adinerado empresario de las compañías Rabbera&Winner.

--Perfecto Dorothy, que nadie me moleste mientras esté hablando con el Señor Barton – le ordenó el hombre de negocios a su secretaria.

--Así será Señor Winner.

--Winner al habla – dijo de forma sería.

--Soy Trowa Barton, la compañía Safety Segurity me ha pasado el reporte del contrato que solicito con la compañía – dijo secamente y sin perder tiempo.

--Así es Señor Barton, muchos de mis contactos me han sugerido a su empresa como la mejor en su ramo. Como ya le habrán informado, he solicitado los servicios de vigilancia discreta para mi único hijo varón, Quatre Winner.

--Sí, estoy al tanto de los detalles, Señor Winner.

--Pues como sabrán, mi única exigencia en este contrato es la discreción hacia los medios de comunicación, a demás la vigilancia se deberá llevar en secreto, mi hijo no debe de estar al tanto de que lo protege sino téngalo por seguro que su trabajo se le complicará doblemente.

--No lleva escolta personal – le preguntó al padre de su protegido.

--Lo he intentado innumerables veces, pero mi hijo siempre se ha negado, no sé como lo descubre pero siempre sabe que alguien lo vigila, por eso he recurrido a su compañía.

--No se preocupe por eso, deje el trabajo a los profesionales, en la ficha de actividades que su hijo suele hacer diariamente salen todos los datos que necesito pero me falta el planning de los sábados, hay algo que debería saber y que no lo mencionó en la documentación que remitió a la empresa? – preguntó el experto guardaespaldas.

--Así es... hay algo. Todo lo que averigüe de mi hijo hasta que decida rescindir su contrato será confidencial y privado, lo entiende, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó preocupado el hombre mayor.

--Por supuesto soy un profesional – le respondió molesto al verse cuestionado su profesionalismo.

--Verá Señor Barton, sé que le pueda parecer extraño, incluso extravagante para un chico de la posición de mi hijo, pero intento no cuestionar lo que hace o deje de hacer mi hijo... es algo embarazoso pero... – comenzó hablar nervioso el empresario.

--¿Qué ocurre? ¿es drogadicto, prostituto, se dedica a robar? – interrumpió al indeciso hombre para ir directamente al grano.

--¡No claro que no! No es nada de eso, por quien toma a mi hijo – dijo molesto.

--¿Entonces? Sea directo, el tiempo que pierda con Ud, hace que su hijo esté sin vigilancia, ¿me entiende? – dijo con seriedad Barton.

--Claro que lo entiendo, se trata que mi hijo algunos sábados por la noche baila en una discoteca gay en un pueblo costero llamado Sitges, con un amigo suyo de hace mucho tiempo.

--¿Se prostituye? – le preguntó sin ninguna emoción.

--Claro que no – exclamó el Señor Winner – solo lo hacer por diversión, sé que suena extraño que lo diga yo siendo su padre pero él es un chico muy cariñoso y con un gran respecto a su familia y a sus deberes, jamás nos dio ningún tipo de escándalo, siempre se ha comportado correctamente, no tengo que reprocharle nada, el que sea gay y baile en un club no le hace ser menos responsable que...

--Tranquilícese Señor Winner, yo no estoy juzgando a su hijo, creo que su hijo es lo suficiente mayor para hacer lo que quiera con su vida, yo solo me limito a recopilar la información necesaria para una vigilancia efectiva. Y no se preocupe el secreto de su hijo está a salvo, no daré parte de esto a mis superiores. Solo un par de preguntas más. La gente de esa discoteca, los que trabajan allí o los demás, saben quien es su hijo en realidad?.

--No mi hijo siempre a mantenido su identidad real en secreto, para no implicar a la familia, creo que el único que lo sabe es su amigo Duo, el que baila con él.

--De acuerdo, solo me resta saber, la ubicación de la discoteca y todo lo que sepa de ese tal Duo. Si no le es mucha molestia envíeme esa información a mi correo personal, si tiene fotos del amigo de su hijo mejor. Tiene mi dirección.

--Si la tengo Señor Barton, me la facilitaron en su compañía.

--Bien, pues mándemela cuanto antes, le mantendré informado. Ah otra cosa, trabajo solo por lo que si recibe una llamada o alguna persona que no sea yo no se la crea. El tema de secuestros y extorsiones es por desgracia más frecuente de lo que se cree. Siempre seré yo quien me ponga en contacto con Ud.

--De acuerdo Señor Barton, así lo haré.

En casa de los hermanos Maxwell.

--¡Duoooooo! ¡Duoooooooooo! – gritó Hilde desde la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño – Quatre al teléfono. Uff llevas ahí dentro más de una hora. Luego dicen que las mujeres son las que se demoran

--Ya.. ya. Hilde te oí la primera vez, uff no seas molesta sabes que tardo al lavarme el pelo, que poca paciencia tienes. Así no te saldrá novio nunca – le dijo bromeando Duo que salía del bañó aún medio mojado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura – ¡Auchhh! - se quejó al recibir el coscorrón de su hermana.

--Muy gracioso Duo, si continuas con esas bromitas no volveré a hacerte la cena, baka – dijo fingiendo enfado.

--Lo siento, lo siento, no lo diré más. ¿Has dicho que Quatre está al teléfono?.

--Sí baka, debe de estar cansado de esperarte, contesta ya.

--¿Quatre?, ¿cómo estás? Ahora mismo iba a llamarte – le comentó Duo.

--Sí soy yo y gracias estoy bien. Te llamaba para concretar lo de mañana por la noche, como la tengo libre me gustaría bailar contigo como siempre.

--Perfecto, sabes que me encanta bailar contigo, jeje. Como hacía semanas que no venías por Sitges pensé que lo había dejado ya.

--No que va, lo que ocurre es que he estado muy ocupado, ya sabes, mi padre me mantiene vigilado y me atiborra a trabajo para no dejarme tiempo libre, jeje.

--Es lógico Quatre, tú padre se preocupa por ti, sabes que con lo de los secuestros que ha habido últimamente lo tienes muy preocupado – le dijo apoyando al padre de su amigo.

--Pero hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada, siempre tomo precauciones, además tú llevas más tiempo que yo y nunca te ha pasado nada – dijo algo molesto.

--Quatre, Quatre, no te enfades amigo, pero sabes por que lo digo, a mi no me ha pasado nada por que, ¿qué rescate pagarían por mí?, no tengo ni para comprar ropa nueva.

--Lo siento Duo pero sabes que me molesta que mi padre me sobre proteja. Bueno entones quedamos mañana como siempre, ¿no?.

--Sí claro Quatre pero espera no cuelgues, ya que has llamado me ahorra la llamada, jeje. Es que quería pedirte un favor...

--Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata amigo? – le preguntó intrigado.

--Bueno verás... es que he conocido a alguien y está noche vendrá a verme a Giovanotti – dijo Duo algo avergonzado.

--Vaya Duo eso es estupendo, ¿cómo se llama? ¿ya sales con él? – le preguntó Quatre contento por su amigo.

--Se llama Heero pero no salgo con él... es que ni siquiera sé si es gay, ya me entiendes, lo he conocido hoy en la Uni y me preguntaba que si no te importaría bailar hoy conmigo, sabes que nuestro numero gusta mucho y pensé que a lo mejor... – le pidió algo nervioso.

--Jaja ya entiendo, te gusta mucho, ¿no?.

--Sí – dijo apenas en un murmullo

--Pues cuenta conmigo amigo, esta noche deslumbrarás a Heero y seguro que lo cautivarás, jeje. ¿Te paso a buscar a las diez y media?.

--¡Perfecto! Y gracias amigo te debo una muy grande – le dijo ya más aliviado Duo.

--No hay de que pero tranquilo este favor ya me lo cobraré, jeje. Nos vemos luego, voy a preparar mis cosas. Hasta luego – se despidió de su amigo Duo.

--Hasta luego Quatre – se despidió Duo antes de colgar

--Veo que has convencido al pobre de Quatre para que baile contigo esta noche – dijo Hilde entrando al pequeño salón, ya que había oído casi toda la conversación.

--Sí, jeje, es un buen amigo, sabes que si quiero conquistarle tengo que ir con artillería pesada, jeje – dijo contento dirigiéndose hacia su habitación – voy a vestirme. Quatre nos pasará a buscar a las diez y media.

--Hay Duo eres único, compadezco al pobre Heero, esta noche le va a dar un infarto, ya sea para bien o para mal.

--Jeje ¡De eso se trata hermanita! – gritó Duo desde su habitación mientras se arreglaba para esa noche.

A la hora acordada Quatre pasó a buscar a los hermanos Maxwell por su casa para dirigirse a Giovanotti. Al llegar, la cola de entrada a la discoteca era bastante larga, como cada viernes la discoteca se llenaba hasta los topes, era una de las más famosas de la cuidad, por su buena música, ambiente y por sus ya tan conocidos shows eróticos.

Para evitar tener que hacer cola Duo y los demás se dirigieron a la puerta de servicios donde saludaron al vigilante.

--Buenas noches Wufei – saludó Duo al acercarse al hombre joven de rasgos asiáticos, complexión atlética, de ojos y cabello negro azabache que llevaba sujeto con una coleta baja que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros – veo que hoy habrá mucha gente, jeje.

--Eso parece Maxwell, ¿veo que has venido con tú preciosa hermana y con un amigo? – le respondió Wufei mostrando su típica sonrisa sin perder de vista a la hermana de Duo.

--Jeje, ya sabes, ella nunca se pierde ninguno de mis espectáculos, ah! por cierto, él es mi mejor amigo Quatre – le dijo señalando al rubio – ya te he hablado de él, con él suelo bailar en Sitges algunos sábados. Hoy vamos hacer un show especial.

--Vaya, pues hoy tus admiradores van a agradecértelo mucho, jeje. Tus cosas las tienes preparadas como siempre en el camerino, y ya sabes si necesitas algo me lo pides a mí o a Toni, que anda por ahí dentro.

--¿Vas a entrar luego? – preguntó Hilde algo avergonzada.

--Claro preciosa – le respondió Wufei mientras abría la puerta para dejarles entrar – te veo luego, antes del show - le dijo a la chica - Bueno Quatre, es un placer conocerte, me han hablado muy bien de ti, tengo ganas de verte en acción, jeje – le dijo mostrándole la mano para saludarle.

--El placer es mío, jeje – le correspondió al saludo el rubio – y sobre mi baile espero no defraudar a nadie, Duo es mucho más bueno que yo, jeje.

--Que va! – exclamó Duo – lo que ocurre que aún te avergüenzas, en cuanto te sueltes llegarás a ser mejor que cualquiera, ya lo verás, jeje.

--Si tú lo dices, jeje – se rió Quatre.

--Ah! Wufei – dijo Duo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta – hoy espero a un amigo, ¿si lo ves le ayudarás a pasar y a darle un buen sitio para el Show?. Se llama Heero Yuy, es alto de pelo castaño oscuro y de unos increíbles ojos azul cobalto, en cuanto lo veas sabrás que es él. ¿Me harás ese favor?.

--Esta biennnnnnn Maxwell, pero que sea la última vez, sabes que no se me está permitido hacer eso, pero bueno, ya veré como cobrármelo – le dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo mientras hacía señas a su hermana sin que esta se diera cuenta.

--Te lo agradezco – le dijo con una sonrisa Duo.

--Duo date prisa, tanto tú como Quatre os tenéis que preparar y el tiempo se nos hecha encima. Bueno Wufei, nos vamos... luego te veo, chau.

--Adiós preciosa – le respondió Wufei, mirando las sugerentes curvas de la chica con esa ropa ceñida.

En los camerinos de Giovanotti.

--Arggghhh estoy nerviosooooooooo – exclamó Duo acabándose de vestir para el Show – dios mis piernas me están temblando, seguro que hoy me caigo del escenario.

--No seas tonto Duo – recriminó Hilde – intenta no pensar en ello, solo disfruta como lo has hecho siempre – intentó calmar a su hermano.

--Hilde tiene razón Duo, no pienses que hay gente que te está viendo, además no sé porque estás tan nervioso, no es la primera vez que bailas aquí – le dijo su amigo acabando él también de vestirse.

--Si, si, ya sé que no es la primera vez que bailo pero si es la primera vez que me verá Heero y la verdad... no quiero que se lleve una idea equivocada de mí.

--Ay hermanito si que te ha dado fuerte – dijo ocultando su preocupación.

--Tranquilo Duo, yo estaré a tú lado, ya verás como todo sale bien.

--Eso espero. ¡Mierda! – gritó Duo de repente golpeándose la frente al acordarse de algo.

--¡¿Qué ocurre Duo?! – le preguntó asustada Hilde.

--Hilde la música... maldición, no me he acordado de darsela al DJ, ni de explicarle como va a ir la música durante el Show – le dijo sacando de su bolsa el CD con las canciones del Show – y ahora ya estoy vestido y no puedo salir.

--Tranquilo baka, dame – le dijo retirándole de las manos el Cd a su hermano, ya iré yo, así que tranquilízate de una vez que me estás poniendo de los nervios a mí también. Yo se lo explicaré al DJ, no salgáis de aquí hasta que no oigáis vuestra presentación, ¿vale?.

--Tranquila Hilde, yo me encargo de retener a Duo en el camerino, antes que le dé un ataque de pánico y salga corriendo, jeje – bromeó Quatre.

--Jeje, muy gracioso Quatre, el día que te pase a ti no sabes lo que me voy a reír – le amenazó bromeando.

--Jeje, eso ya lo veremos.

--Bueno chicos me voy, en quince minutos empieza vuestro Show, suerte – les dijo Hilde a los dos para después salir del camerino hacia la cabina del DJ.

En el exterior de la discoteca.

--Ufff, menuda gente, maldición, se me ha hecho muy tarde – se quejó Heero viendo la enorme cola que aún había delante de la puerta para entrar – con tanta gente me será imposible investigar nada, quizá será mejor venir otro día – se dijo a si mismo pero una conversación delante de él le llamó la atención.

--¿Te enterastes de lo que le sucedió a Jimmy? – le preguntó uno de los que estaba delante de él, un joven pelirrojo.

--¿Jimmy, el striper? – dijo su acompañante que era moreno.

--Sí, ese. Hace unas semanas, fue secuestrado, no se sabe por quien ni porque, pero según un amigo mío que lo vio hace unos días, lo golpearon repetidas veces hasta incluso llegaron a abusar de él – dijo el pelirrojo.

--Si lo sé, me enteré la semana pasada, pero lo más extraño es que no es el primero. De esta discoteca ya han secuestrado a dos y hay otros tantos en otras discotecas. No entiendo porque no hacen nada los propietarios de Giovanotti – dijo algo molesto el moreno – Si le llegase a pasar algo a "D" haría arder toda la discoteca.

--Tienes razón Marc – le respondió el pelirrojo – "D" es el emblema de esta discoteca, si algo le llegase a pasar a más de uno le iba a dar algo. De todas maneras la dirección de Giovanotti ha puesto vigilancia extra en la discoteca y las medidas de seguridad son más severas ahora. Así que no te preocupes, tú amor platónico estará a salvo.

--Eso espero – le dijo a su amigo pelirrojo – sé que jamás conseguiré nada de él – dijo él chico enamorado viendo un cartel donde se anunciaba el espectáculo de esa noche, mostrando una foto del chico de sus sueños.

--No eres el único Marc – dijo mirando él también al susodicho "D" – "D" es increíble, quien consiga capturar su corazón será el tío can más suerte y el más envidiado del planeta.

--"De quien estarán hablando" – pensó Heero sin poder llegar a ver el chico de la foto.

Cuando la cola avanzó un poco, Heero quedó enfrente del cartel enunciativo, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente la foto del chico en cuestión.

En ella se veía, a una persona de espalda, no se podía apreciar a simple vista si era hombre o mujer. Estaba dando la espalda con los brazos estirados hacia arriba en forma de X y las piernas levemente separadas. Una larga cabellera castaña hasta la mitad del muslo caía lacia ocultando su cuerpo desnudo, insinuando parte de su anatomía pero sin enseñar nada de ella, la única prenda que se le podía apreciar eran unas botas negras y altas hasta las rodillas, tipo militar. El cuerpo del posible chico era bronceado y cubierto por un gel que hacía que le brillase la piel haciéndola más apetecible a la vista. A simple vista podías confundir el cuerpo que posaba con el de una chica pero poniendo atención en la constitución se podía apreciar una musculatura no muy recia pero ese cuerpo joven poseía los músculos bien definidos y sin ser excesivos. A pesar de no ser gay Heero reconoció que aquel chico era bastante atractivo y eso que solo se mostraba de espaldas y no se le veía la cara. Sin saber porque la imagen de Duo le vino a la mente.

--"Pero porque estoy pensando en ese trenzado, el que el chico de la foto tenga el pelo tan largo como el de Duo no significa que sea él. Además que demonios me importa a mí" – se recriminaba mentalmente Heero mientras aguardaba en la cola.

--Perdona – le distrajo una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

--¿Sí? – contestó Heero al percatarse que un chico que perecía de la seguridad de la discoteca se había acercado a él.

--¿Por casualidad no te llamarás, Heero, Heero Yuy? – le preguntó el chico moreno

--Err... sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó desconfiado Heero.

--Ups, perdona déjame que me presente, soy Wufei Chang y como verás soy de la seguridad de la discoteca. Maxwell me avisó que vendría un amigo suyo y me pidió que te acompañara hasta donde te espera su hermana para que veas el Show junto a ella – le explicó sin que las demás personas se enterasen.

--Ya se me hacía raro no verles por aquí, pero ¿es que no ha venido Duo, que solo me espera su hermana? – le preguntó al muchacho con rasgos chinos.

--Sí, claro que ha venido, lo que pasa es que se está preparando, ya sabes, le gusta ser muy meticulosos con sus cosas? – dijo bromeando – anda ven entraremos por detrás, aquí hay demasiada gente y el Show está a punto de empezar.

--¿Prepararse para que? – preguntó Heero sin saber a que se refería - ¿es que Duo no va ha ver el Show?.

--¿¡No sabes lo de Maxwell!? – exclamó sorprendido Wufei al percatarse que el supuesto amigo de Duo no sabía que era un bailarín erótico – vaya, vaya, esto se está poniendo muy interesante, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

--No sé a que te refieres, ¿qué es lo que debo saber de Duo? – dijo comenzando a molestarse por que todos parecían ocultarle algo sobre Duo.

--Jaja, ya te enterarás, en breve lo harás – dijo sin poder dejar de reír.

Dentro de la discoteca.

La música comenzó a bajar de intensidad y de volumen al igual que las luces hasta quedar toda la discoteca en oscuras y en silencio, solo los murmullos de la gente se podían escuchar. Todos los que estaban allí había buscado la mejor ubicación para poder contemplar el Show. Hilde junto con Heero y Wufei se situaron en una zona vip cercana del escenario donde se realizaría el espectáculo. De pronto la voz de DJ comenzó a hacer la presentación del Show que tendría a continuación.

--Bienvenidos a Giovanotti, como cada semana, nos complace presentar el Show más caliente y sugerente de la provincia. Esta noche nuestro queridísimo y solicitado "D" nos deleitará una vez más con su baile hechizante, acompañado de forma extraordinaria esta noche con el no menos deseable "Q" de la discoteca Atlántida. Así que sin más dilaciones la discoteca Giovanotti os presenta el Show "La noche más caliente" con todos Uds. ¡¡D!! Y ¡¡Q!!.

Un estallido de aplausos y vítores ensordecieron toda la discoteca. Una suave y sensual música se fue escuchando por toda la discoteca, la única luz que se podía apreciar enfocaba el escenario, un cañón de luz que descubrió un cuerpo de espaldas al público vestido completamente de negro, estaba atado con las manos en alto a la barra central que tenía el escenario, su indumentaria consistía en unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, pantalones negro ajustados como una segunda piel, una blusa de manga largas y ancha tipo pirata, mostrando parte de su pecho al estar semiabierta, guantes de piel negros, un antifaz que le cubría parte superior de su rostro y un sombrero andaluz también negro (imagínese al Zorro), la música embrujaba los sentidos al igual que los movimientos seductores que hacía el bailarín contoneando su cuerpo de un lado al otro sin llegar a soltarse de su agarre. En un momento álgido de la música otro potente foco de luz descubrió una segunda figura que se acercaba lentamente al prisionero vestido de negro. Esta segunda persona iba igualmente vestida que el prisionero con la única diferencia era que su ropa era blanca, con pasos lentos y seductores se fue acercando al prisionero blandiendo un látigo igualmente blanco. Al estar frente a su prisionero sin dejar de contonearse sensualmente, el chico de blanco dio un par de vueltas alrededor del prisionero sin dejar de acariciar con su mano todo el cuerpo expuesto ante el chico de blanco, al quedar de nuevo frente a él, el de blanco utilizó el látigo como cuerda para pasarla por la cintura del chico de negro y con un tirón al ritmo de la música acercó el cuerpo del chico de negro hacia él provocando que ambos cuerpos se juntaran y a la vez el de blanco aprovechó para besar apasionadamente al otro chico.

El público comenzó a gritar histéricamente, la temperatura iba subiendo lentamente pero sin tregua, todos coreaban los nombres de guerra de los bailarines.

-¡¡¡DDDDDDDDDDD!!!!! – gritaban los espectadores.

-¡¡¡QQQQQQQQQQ!!!!!

Heero estaba estático en su posición impresionado por la sensualidad de esos dos cuerpos serpenteantes, sin podérselo creer el Show le estaba afectando a pesar de ser un espectáculo gay.

Después del breve pero intenso beso el chico de blanco al compás de la música arrojó el látigo a un lado del escenario para después comenzar a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de su prisionero con sus manos, con un rápido movimiento, el sombrero negro voló por los aires haciendo que una catarata de cabellos castaños cayeran desperdigados por el cuerpo del chico de negro provocando el estallido en el público. Con movimientos lentos, el de blanco hizo girar sobre la barra al chico de negro para quedar de frente a los espectadores colocándose él detrás del cuerpo negro donde seguía deslizando sus manos por el pecho, cintura y piernas del de negro. Los piropos se oían constantemente. Sin que nadie se lo esperase y siempre al ritmo de las sugerentes canciones, el chico de blanco se aferró a la camisa negra y de un tirón fue arrancada del cuerpo moreno y maniatado. Más gritos se volvieron a escuchar. Continuando con sus movimientos sensuales, el chico de blanco se acercó al extremo del escenario donde Hilde y los demás veían el espectáculo, con una señal acordada entre ellos, Hilde le pasó una botella de agua, siendo recibida por este tras regalarle un guiño juguetón. Con botella en mano, el de blanco se acercó al otro chico y tras contornearse de nuevo contra su cuerpo vertió la botella entre sus cuerpos. La camisa del chico de blanco se le quedó completamente pegada lo mismo que su ya de por si ceñidos pantalones, solo que con el aliciente de que el agua había hecho que la ropa blanca se transparentase hasta tal punto que el llevarla puesta o no, no significaba nada, a excepción del mini boxer blanco que llevaba debajo de los pantalones.

El ambiente ya estaba al rojo vivo, más de uno tubo que salir dirección a los aseos para aliviar la tensión de sus cuerpos, con o sin la ayuda de algún conocido caritativo.

El de blanco se agachó de puntillas quedando a la altura de la cintura del otro chico apoyándose con sus manos en ella, mientras iba subiendo lentamente sus manos iba subiendo por el otro cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros de allí los subió los brazos atados hasta alcanzar las ligaduras que lo mantenían atado. De pronto los focos se apagaron, y al volverse a encender en apenas unos segundos, el chico de negro estaba desatado sujetando al de blanco por los hombros contra la barra del escenario. Un nuevo cambio de música provocó que la camisa húmeda del chico de blanco fuera arrancada como minutos atrás había sido la camisa negra. Otro rápido movimiento hizo que el de negro obligara a tumbarse en el suelo al de blanco sentándose después sobre las caderas del chico de blanco arrebatándole el sombrero que lo tiró junto al látigo que estaba en un extremo del escenario, todo ello mientras simulaba el acto sexual con su compañero de baile a la vez que sacudía su largo cabello mojado salpicando a los que se encontraban cerca del escenario.

Heero miraba embelesado el espectáculo, no podía creer que tanta sensualidad y atracción pudiese provenir de un cuerpo varonil como el que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

El chico de negro se agachó hasta la cintura del otro para recorrer con su lengua un camino desde el ombligo hasta su cuello. El chico de negro se puso de pie ayudando a su compañero a levantarse al que obligó a ponerse de frente a la barra con las piernas semi abiertas y los brazos sujetándose a la barra como si fuera a cachearle. Las manos enguantadas de negro recorrieron los costados del chico más pálido hasta llegar a cinturilla del pantalón donde se aferró a él y de un tirón se lo arrancó dejándolo solo con el antifaz, los guantes blancos, su boxer también blanco y las botas altas. El de blanco se giró de repente sujetándose de la cintura del pantalón para repetir el mismo acto que había hecho su compañero con sus pantalones. Las siguientes prendas en caer fueron los guantes mientras se acariciaban provocativamente contra la barra. El número estaba por terminal, la música estaba en todo su apogeo, los gritos llamando a "D" y a "Q" se extendían por todo el lugar junto con las proposiciones algunas bastante indecorosas y que harían sonrojar al más gallardo.

Un último cambio de música les indicó a los los chicos que el momento del destape había llegado, se abrazaron provocativamente, las manos de uno se dirigieron al antifaz del otro y con un movimiento sincronizado, estando ambos de perfil al público y cuando llegó el momento oportuno, ambos a la vez retiraron los antifaces lanzándolos al público que gritó de euforia.

La música acabó, tanto "D" como "Q" se acercaron al extremo de escenario para saludar a su publico con unas sonrisas radiantes. La mirada de Duo buscó el lugar donde estaba su hermana y su nuevo amigo.

--¿Heero es ese chico que está junto con Hilde? – preguntó disimuladamente Quatre en voz baja mientras saludaba al público.

--Sí, ay dios mío, ¿crees que le habrá gustado? – le respondió también en voz baja viendo una expresión indescifrable en el rostro de Heero.

--Pues para serte sincero – dijo Quatre dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al camerino para cambiarse – solo tengo dos teorías. Primera, su cara seria indica que está sorprendido por el descubrimiento y además se ha horrorizado o segunda, está tan estupefacto y anonadado por tú espectáculo que se le ha olvidado respirar, puede que esté tan excitado que no se atreve ni a moverse, jeje – bromeó al fin Quatre.

--Te lo digo en serio Quatre, ¿qué crees que opinará de mí en estos momentos? – le preguntó Duo preocupado al entrar en el camerino.

--Te lo he dicho en serio, o le ha parecido horrible o le ha encantado, lo que si te puedo decir es que no le ha sido indiferente, eso te lo aseguro.

--¿Y bien? – preguntó Wufei divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado a Heero al ver que el que bailaba era Duo.

--E... ese era Duo – dijo más afirmando que preguntando.

--Sip, jeje – respondió Hilde al ver a Heero algo alterado – espero que no te disgustes con él por esto, sé que es algo extraño y poco inusual pero es un trabajo como otro cualquiera, a demás a Duo le gusta bailar y está bien pagado.

--Esto yo... no si yo no me disgusta... quiero decir que me da igual... él puede hacer lo que quiera, es solo que.. yo no... mierda, necesito una copa ahora vuelvo – dijo excusándose ya que por primera vez no sabía como salir de aquella situación sin parecer un estúpido.

--Jajajaja, creo que al amigo de tu hermano le ha afectado más de lo que quiere admitir, jeje. No a despegado sus ojos de tú hermano en todo el rato y eso que no sabía que era él.

--Si, tienes razón, pero me parece extraño, yo tenía la intuición de que Heero no era gay, no sé porque a reaccionado así al ver a mi hermano.

--Es simple hasta ahora, una persona que se considera Hetero nunca se cuestiona una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, la duda salta cuando se conoce a alguien que es afín a ti en muchos aspectos, esa atracción puede surgir, en cualquier momento sin importar el sexo, edad o raza. La atracción es eso, atracción, y cuando te llega pega fuerte, jeje.

--No lo sé, solo espero que no salgan lastimados ninguno de ellos.

--Tranquila, los únicos que puede saberlo son ellos y solo ellos deben de descubrirlo.

Continuará............

Aquí estamos por primera vez juntas escribiendo un fic, esperamos les guste. Lo hemos hechos con mucho cariños para los seguidores de estos preciosos chicos Gundam. Cualquier comentario a o a , estaremos ansiosas por saber que les pareció.

Chipita y Uru


End file.
